


1

by UndiscoveredBum



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum





	1

If I was to accept myself on the basis of my experiences, I probably wouldn't be notable. The way I go about loathing on the boringness of my life, you'd think I was 45 working a feeble office job with no kids and no glory. I haven't lived yet, this is what I fear saying to myself at 45. You are an accumulation of your experiences, my life is god damn unremarkable. Napoleon always knew he was destined for greatness. Deep down, I refuse to admit that I'm not. I have a mental block there. That somehow someway, I will be remarkable. I don't know how but I will. Hang on. Don't be a fucking idiot. These are the exact same thoughts that send your oridinary pure innocents into the fiery pits of hell known as showbiz. The need to be famous stems from the fear of being unremarkable. Do I have to be famous to be remarkable, obviously not but I associate the two together. The most remarkable people on Earth probably aren't famous. I can't stop wanting to be someone I'm not. Garibaldi, Hemingway, Thompson.


End file.
